Adventures in Wasteland
by Lollieroxstar
Summary: A series of one-shots that reflect on the toons lives BEFORE the Thinner Disaster. From Clementine's relationship with the Gremlins to Prescott's ideas for the town. From adventuous stories told by Moody to cases solved by Horace. THIRD ONE-SHOT IS NOW UP.
1. The Phantom of the Village Clock-Tower

**YYYYYOOOOOOOO!**

**What's up :D?**

**I am back with a new story. Well, this is mainly a series of one-shots of events in Wasteland BEFORE the Thinner Disaster.**

**This one mainly focuses on Prescott's and Clementine's relationship.**

********IF YOU WANT TO KNOW CLEMENTINE'S BACK STORY, GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON "A TURN FOR THE WORST". ********

**Hope you like it! =)**

******Copyright Claim******

**Date: 12/03/2013**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story that I own. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

The Phantom of the Village Clock Tower

Prescott sighed as the he examined the damage. Two gears have been worked to exhaustion. They were rusted and even in danger of breaking. Obviously, they have seen better days.

The Gremlin carefully removed the worn out gears. They were pretty heavy, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. The Village Clock Tower has stopped ticking since yesterday. No one really noticed though. I guess it was because no one really needed it for that day. It was on a day that was pretty laid back for them.

It was until Gremlin Sunstar noticed that the familiar ticking was gone. He lived pretty close to the tower. He didn't mind the ticking though. It was somewhat peaceful to him. But on the day it stopped, he was out paying a visit to Donald on Bog Easy. It wasn't until morning he had noticed. He then asked Prescott if he could go up and check on it, due to the fact that he had to go back to Donald to give him that spare gear that he wanted for his Tugboat. Prescott replied with a long sigh and a simple "fine"

Prescott admit it, he really did enjoy going up to the Clock Tower ever so often. It was peaceful and had a majestic view of the Gremlin Village. Plus, the weather was always nice up there. So, he didn't mind taking the offer to fix it.

As soon as he removed the last gear, he heard it. That voice. A voice that was going to ask him the same question as yesterday. A voice that simply meant "the peace and quiet was nice while it lasted."

"Hi Prescott!" said the cheerful doll as she merrily walked up to the Gremlin. Prescott simply rolled his eyes to himself as she came closer. Clementine has already been in the village for about two weeks. She was now A LOT more comfortable around the Gremlins. At first, she was a very quiet and shy doll. She may have even been somewhat afraid when she first came.

But now a month has pass, and Clementine was now full-of-spirit. She was very much liked by the Gremlins. They all saw her as some form of a little sister. She was cheerful but also innocent and naive. Not in a bad way. She was just...curious.

"Do you need any help?" Clementine asked as she put her hands behind her back and rocked on her feet. There it was. The same question as yesterday.

"No." Prescott simply said as he kept his back to her. "Besides, how did you get up here?" he demands.

It wasn't that he found her annoying. Ok maybe a little. But the main reason he said no was because this was obviously no job for her. She wouldn't be able to lift a gear this heavy. She would probably drop it or knock them over. If it hit someone's head down below...well, it wouldn't be a nice picture. Plus, he rather work alone.

"I took the elevator. I...think that's what you call it. The metal panel that goes up." She answered as she pointed towards the "elevator".

"Don't you know you're not supposed to be here?" he asked somewhat harshly as he turned to face the doll.

"Oh...sorry. I...just thought you might've needed some help." She replied sheepishly as she scuffed her feet into the ground.

Prescott sighed as picked up one of the new gears that he carried up to the tower. "It's just that if something happens to you, Markus would have my head. It's far too dangerous for you up here." He said as he turned around and put the gear in place. "Heard it was...haunted or something." He mumbled.

Clementine's head perked up as she looked at the Gremlin with curiosity written all over her face. "Haunted? What do you mean?" she asked as she tilted her head.

Prescott was about to say "nothing. I just made that one up" but stopped himself as a mischievous smile grew on his face. While he's at it, why not have some fun with the girl? Plus, he may not have to worry about her coming up to the Clock Tower again.

"Oh yes. Didn't Gus tell you? It's a very old story. But defiantly not the most famous I see." He said causally as he put the last gear in place. "Long ago, way, WAY before you showed up here, there use to live a phantom in this old tower. He was called...uh...The Phantom of the Village Clock Tower. Yeah that sounds just about right. Anyways, he used to hide in the gears inside, watching the village 24/7." Prescott said as he patted the side of the tower.

"Sorry to interrupt you Prescott, but what did he look like?" the doll asked as she took a seat on one of the plies of bricks.

"I don't know. I never saw him." he said as he closed the panel that had the gears in it. "He never liked us much. He thought that we Gremlins were just a bunch of noisy creatures that won't shut up about their inventions."

"Sorry to interrupt you again, but if he didn't like you guys, why did he stay?" Clementine asked with wonder.

"Uh..something about insurance. Just...be quiet and let me finish. Anyways, he tried to kidnap some of us, but we were way too smart for him. But he was smart as well." he continued as he put the two worn out gears in a pile beside him. "Since he couldn't catch us Gremlins, he decided to go after the Fifinellas*."

"What's a Fifinella?" asked Clementine as she touched her chin with her finger.

"Well in short form, they're pretty much the female race of the Gremlins. But that doesn't matter. Anyways, he found out that the Fifinellas were easy targets. Don't get me wrong, they're smart ladies believe me, but they were still easy targets. So he kidnapped all of them and without mercy, threw them into the river where they were never seen again." he finished as he turned to see her reaction.

Was it ever priceless. She was sitting there casually, but her hands had a very tight grip on her dress. One could already see that she was nervous. "I mean, why you think there are no girls in the village?" he said as he smiled to himself, knowing that the story did indeed scare the doll.

"You-you don't mean...?"

"Oh yes I do my dear. You better watch your back. For all we know, he might be listening right now. Sure it all happened ten years ago, but who knows? He might still be here, waiting for just the right moment." Prescott said with a tone just to frighten her.

"Umm...ok. I'm just going to...go down and...yeah." Clementine said as she got up and started to slowly walk away, which quickly turned into running as she went towards the panel that will bring her down.

XXX

As the "elevator" moved down, Clementine fiddled with her hands nervously. She's been here for about a month and nothing happened. Maybe that story was just a myth or a rumor that Prescott heard.

But then how does she explain the missing Fifinellas? If all that was true, why would the Clock Tower Phantom be so cruel anyways.?

Was she next? Since she was a girl?

All these questions raced through her mind like a bunch of humming birds in a panic. She looked both ways as she placed her feet on the grassed ground. She was in full nervous mode as she cautiously walked back towards the village square, checking behind her back every once in a while.

Suddenly, as she came out of the tower's shadow, two arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides and locking her in. She immediately screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, too frightened to move for those few seconds. Instead she let out a small whimper as the arms kept her harshly in place.

Suddenly, her capture let her go and she stumbled a few steps forward, instantly spinning around to see who it was. And there stood Prescott.

Who was laughing his head off.

"You should've seen your reaction! Ha-ha priceless!" he laughed as Clementine just stood there.

"Prescott...that wasn't funny." She stated quietly as she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Your right it wasn't. It was hilarious!" Prescott continued to laugh as Clementine just made her way towards the village, slightly angry, hurt, but mostly terrified.

XXX

That night was troubling for Clementine. As the village went quiet, she quickly took a candle and lit it, letting the small flame flicker as it's light filled the room. She placed it beside her as she sat herself in the corner, wrapping a blanket over herself. She thought that this way; no one could sneak up on her from behind. She also had a base-ball bat in her hand.

You know, just in case.

It was somewhat a gift from Jamface. He found it at the attraction one day and said he didn't really have any use for it, nor did any of the other Gremlins. So he asked her if she would like to have it. She accepted the gift happily, just liking the fact that she had a little something from the outside world.

Clementine wasn't sure how many minutes have passed. But she was sure that it was really late and she has been up for a long time. She wanted to sleep. She really did. She was yawning and her eyelids were heavy.

But fear had taken over her and she just couldn't get herself to close her eyes. She thought that maybe she should've gone and talked to Markus about the story. Maybe he would've said that it was fake. Or he could have made things worst and told her that it was real. But as soon as she left the Clock Tower (and after Prescott did his little prank on her), she instantly ran into the house and locked the door tight. It was already evening when she did, so everyone thought she was just getting ready for bed.

But she's been in this little corner the whole time. Just getting up once to light the candle. And to get a quick drink of water. And to open the window (it was pretty stuffy in here. Plus the air was warm so there was nothing to really worry about).

Ok so maybe opening the window wasn't such a great idea. But she couldn't get up to close it now. Right now this corner was her own little sanctuary. And she didn't have any plans to leave it until the sun rises.

"You're still up?" asked Prescott as his head entered through the open window. Clementine screamed but was quickly silenced as Prescott flew over and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. She immediately calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Sorry." She apologized softly as Prescott uncovered her mouth. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm just...well frightened. What if the phantom comes at night to kidnap me? I've heard that most phantoms don't like the light. Horace told me so. Do you think this candle is enough?" she asked as she looked towards her candle that was beside her.

Prescott just stared at her oddly. "I really scared you that bad, eh? Hm. Didn't know you were that gullible." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn't mean it. Sure he wanted to scare her but not to the point she was traumatized. Grabbing her was just for his own enjoyment, wanting to see her reaction if he did.

Clementine just stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Alright. I made up that story just to have a little fun with you. But I didn't mean frighten you THAT bad. I was just playing a joke." He admitted as he leaned back against a wall.

"That...wasn't very nice." She simply said quietly as she looked down.

"Yes, yes. I know. And well...I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "And you didn't wake me up. I...well I came to check up on you."

"Really? You...were worried about me?" Clementine asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. Yes I was." He said simply.

"...Thank you." The doll said with a small smile. Prescott didn't say anything. He just simply smiled back.

"So...does that mean no phantom is going to kidnap me and throw me in a river?" she asked seriously.

"No." Prescott replied as he removed himself from the wall.

"...are you sure?" she asked quietly with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Clementine, NO ONE is going to kidnap you." He said with a smile as he patted her head lightly. "That I promise."

***Fifinellas are actually characters made up by Roald Dahl, the original creator of the Gremlins. Fifinellas are the female version of a Gremlin, but very little is known about them. They weren't really mentioned much in the book titled "The Gremlins". If you want to see what a Fifinella looks like, just Google search "The Gremlins Fifinella." But keep in mind that the original design for them DOSENT have wings. **

**I was honestly disappointed that the Fifinellas are not in the game. Maybe they will be in Epic Mickey 3 but I'll try to put them in my "Adventures in Wasteland series.**

**So that was the first episode of "Adventures in Wasteland". I hope you liked it. I do have a few ideas, but if you guys have any, feel free to let me know. You can tell me which character you want or your own idea for an episode. I can't grantee that I will do it, but I love hearing your ideas. **

**I'm still working on the first chapter of the main story (you know what? Maybe I should just call in "Main Story" because that's what I keep referring it to. Just kidding XD) I would be up this year, 2013. I'll try my hardest.**

**Thanks for reading =)**


	2. Run! Run for your Health!

**Hi guys! :D**

**This one's about Clementine catching the deadly illness...THE MEASLES! And NOBODY wants to catch it! D=**

********IF YOU WANT TO KNOW CLEMENTINE'S BACK STORY, GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON "A TURN FOR THE WORST". ********

**Hope you like it! =)**

**Fun fact: I was originally going to let her have Scarlet Fever, but I scrapped the idea at the end.**

******Copyright Claim******

**Date: 12/03/2013**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story for any use what so ever. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine and the idea of this story. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

Run! Run for your health!

"Well I think that we should adjust the gears. That way, the projectors can lead to multiple parts of Wasteland instead of one." Suggested Prescott as he leaned against the wall of the house. He, Jamface, Clementine and Markus were talking about upgrading the projector screens.

Well, Prescott and Jamface were. Markus was just listening. And Clementine was sitting in a chair, minding her own business.

"Nah, that wouldn't do." Jamface disagreed as he put his elbow against one of the chairs. "What do you think Markus?"

"Nope. I'm not part of this." Markus casually stated as he threw himself in one of the chairs

"Well maybe we should ask Clementine" suggested Prescott as he looked at the doll who was sitting in the chair, rocking her legs back and forth. "Hm?" asked Clementine as she heard her name. "Alright Clementine. Who do you think has the upper hand? Me or Jamface." Asked Prescott. "Oh. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She replied sheepishly. Prescott simply scoffed at her.

"Hey Clem, you okay? You look a little flushed." said Markus as he looked at his friend.

"Hm? I do?" Clementine asked wearily as she touched her cheek. "Yeah. Your right she kind of does. Are you feverish?" asked Jamface as he touched her cheek and forehead. After a few seconds of feeling the doll's face, he instantly backed away, wide eyed. "Guys...its Measles."

"Ah!" yelled Markus and Prescott as they too, darted away from the flushed doll. "What?" Clementine asked innocently as the trio kept a good distance away from her.

"Jamface, are you sure it's Measles?" whispered Markus. "Yes. I know Measles when I see...or feel one." Jamface whispered back. "What's wrong?" Clementine asked, confused why they ran away from her. "Clementine...you have Measles which means...uh...geez how can I put this lightly..." Markus wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're very contagious. So stay _far_ away from us." Prescott said, getting straight to the point.

"Don't say it like THAT!" Jamface snapped back. "Don't worry ma chère. It's treatable. But...yes its true. You are _very _contagious."

"Oh. Well...then I'll just...go outside." Clementine simply said as she turned around and opened the door with one hand.

"NO WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH MEASLES!" yelled Markus as she went outside.

"Measles!?" yelled Habel as he heard Markus's shouting.

"What! Where?! Who has it!?" yelled Gremlin Haig in a panic.

"I don't know but SOMEONE HERE HAS MEASLES!" Habel shouted, warning everyone around him. In an instant, all the Gremlins zipped this way and that in panic. They all locked themselves inside whatever building they could find.

After a good minute or so, the entire Gremlin Village turned into a ghost town. Not a sound could be heard. Not a soul was seen insight.

The only one who was outside was Clementine.

The poor doll didn't know what to do. Everyone ran away from her. But how could she blame them?

Clementine's head felt heavy and she was really tired (not to mention feverish). She thought there was no other way but to go to town. Maybe someone could explain to her what to do.

So without second thought, Clementine made her way into Mean Street.

XXX

"Jasper I already told you! We don't scare good in daylight!" Grubb whispered to the leader. All four of the Lonesome Ghosts were bored out of their minds. They already scared everyone at Bog Easy. But they wanted some new targets. So Jasper decided that they head to Mean Street, confident that they could scare folks even in daylight.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll find something fellas." Jasper said coolly as the ghosts stayed in their hiding spot behind the Town Clock Tower.

"Hey! Look! It's that doll from the Gremlin Village! Clementine right?" Moss pointed out as he peeked out from their hiding spot. All four ghosts looked to Moss's direction and sure enough, there was Clementine walking into the street.

"Oh yeah. Well what's she doing out here alone? I NEVER see her alone. She's usually with those Gremlin folks." Asked Boo as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh well. It ain't our problem." Said Jasper with a shrug.

"Alright. How about we scare theses folk by sneaking up on each and everyone one of them and bang on theses trash lids?" suggested Moss as he held up two trash lids.

"Nah, that joke's too old, we need something more creative. Something that they all REALLY fear. But what?" Jasper asked himself as he leaned against the wall.

Suddenly, the four of them heard yells of panic coming from the street. The gang quickly looked over to see what the commotion was about.

But all they could see was little Clementine, sitting in the middle of the street looking sad. Everyone else disappeared.

"Whoa! Did that doll just..." Grubb said, completely stunned about the streets current state. If one squint their eye, they could see the town's folk in the windows, panic written on their faces.

"Come on. Let's check it out. HEY SWEET CHEEKS!" Jasper called out as the four made their way up to the doll. Clementine looked up in surprise as she saw the ghost. "Oh hi guys." She said quietly with a small smile, recognizing the four.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Boo as he looked down to the doll. "You four shouldn't be near me. I have Measles. So I'm conta...conta..." Clementine looked down, trying to remember the word.

"Contagious?" Moss finished her. "Yeah. That. Everyone back at the Village went to hide when they found out. So I was hoping that someone could tell me what I should do. But I guess they didn't want to catch it either." Clementine understood as she rubbed her feverish eyes. She really wasn't feeling well by this point. She just wanted to sleep right on the spot.

"Well you're in luck sister!" believed Jasper gleefully. "I don't feel very lucky." Clementine mumbled as she yawned. "We ghost can't catch your little illness." Added Grubb. "What? Really?" Clementine asked with a hopeful smile. "You bet your socks we can't!" Moss piped up. "But...uh...we don't know anything about your little problem."

"Oh." Clementine said sadly.

"Say. When everyone ran away from you, do you mean they were _scared_ of you?" asked Jasper as he smiled deviously when he said the word _scared_. "I don't think that's how I would put it. They just don't want to catch what I have." She answered innocently.

At this, the four ghosts huddled up and staring talking amongst themselves. "This could be our big break boys! We could use this doll to scare everyone. Genius!" Jasper whispered to the others.

"Are we really going to take advantage of a sick little girl?" asked Moss, unsure of the idea. The gang looked back at Clementine who was looking at the ground. Her cheeks were pretty flushed and she looked like she was about to doze off any second. "Ah, I'm sure she'll be fine. Plus we'll only do it for an hour, and then bring her back to the village. The Gremlins would have to deal with her then whether they like it or not." Jasper suggested as the three nodded in agreement.

"Hey Clem!" Clementine's head perked up as she heard her name. "We're gonna help you find someone who knows a thing or two about your Measles. All you gotta do is stick with us." Jasper said proudly as he took her hand and lifted her off the ground. "Come on. I'm sure someone in OsTown would know what to do."

XXX

"Well its official men. We are a bunch of jerks." Markus stated as he rested his chin in his palm. He called all the Gremlins in for a meeting regarding Clementine. (Of course, he had to convincing everyone that she was gone first.) "Well what do you expect us to do? Go after her?" Prescott asked as he crossed his arms.

"YES! Clementine is suffering and as her only family, we're supposed to look out for her. It's not her fault she caught it." Markus said in defense. He was honestly worried about Clementine, knowing that she had no idea what to do. "But Markus. You know how horrible it is!" believed Flynn who stepped out of the crowd.

"Yeah. The fever, the drowsiness, the pain, the sore throat, the irritation, the hallucinations"

"I don't think Measles give you hallucinations." assumed Gremlin Ditto. "I don't care. We have to go find her! She's suffering all those awful things right now!" Markus said firmly.

"Except for hallucinations." reminded Ditto. "You're not helping." Jamface harshly whispered to him.

"Uhh...Markus. Maybe only ONE of us should go find her." Suggested Gus, who was leaning against the table. "That way, not many would catch it." He was just as worried as his nephew, but he had to think of the consciousness. Having an entire village catch Measles was pretty risky.

"But Gus. How are we gonna chose?" asked Jamface. "Oh! I know! Let's draw straws!" suggested Habel. "No, that's stupid." Gremlin Bennet pointed out.

"Ok, I know! We all gather around and whoever steps in front to volunteer will go find her." Markus said, proud of his decision. He then turned around to see who has volunteered.

But instead, everyone took a step back, making Markus the one sticking out. "Ok fine. I'll go find her." Markus announced as he crossed his arms. "It's not that we don't care cuz." Jamface started. "It's just...you know..." "No, no. Say no more. I'll go find her myself." Markus said as he marched out the door.

XXX

"Don't worry doll. I'm sure someone here will help ya." Jasper grinned deviously as he led Clementine down the road. "HEY EVERYONE! MAKE WAY! We have a sick, Measles patient here!" yelled Boo, loud enough so everyone could hear. As soon as the toons heard 'Measles', they all instantly looked towards the sound source. Sure enough, they saw the flushed doll being lead by a bunch of ghosts. Everyone instantly went wide eyed and started backing away.

"Aw come on. Are you not willing to help a poor, wittle soul like this?" Jasper asked with a pouting voice as he held up the doll for everyone to see. For a few seconds, everyone was silent and frozen.

Until Clementine broke the quiet with a small sneeze.

At this, everyone rushed inside their houses, screaming in panic, locking the door. The four ghosts howled in laughter as they saw everyone run. Clementine was too sleepy to notice.

"Really? No one?" asked Moss as they went around the houses. They eventually came upon Ortensia's house and knocked three times on the door. Ortensia look through her window. "Ah! Miss Ortensia! Good to see you!" Jasper greeted as he tipped his hat to her.

"Good heavens! Clementine dear, you look horrible!" Ortensia said worried as she looked at the doll. Clementine just gave a weak smile and a wave before she went back to rubbing her tired, dry eyes.

"Yeah about that. We were wondering if you could help the poor thing here." Moss said as he gently cupped Clementine's face so she could face the cat. "Oh yes. Right. I would just let her rest and drink plenty of water for the next few days. You know, instead of dragging her around asking for advice." Ortensia stated as she raised an eyebrow at the ghosts.

"Why don't ya come outside and tell her that. I don't think she can hear you." suggested Grubb with a playful grin.

"I'm sorry Clementine. I really am. But if the bunny children catch it, it would spread around town like melted butter." Ortensia said with sympathy in her voice.

"It's ok. I understand." Clementine mumbled quietly as she swayed back and forth. "You boys should take her somewhere to rest. And make SURE she gets there." The cat said with authority in her voice. She usually talks like that with the children when she tells them to clean up their messes.

"Yes ma'm." Saluted Jasper as he led Clementine out of the town. _I have a feeling those troublemakers aren't going to give her up that easily. _Ortensia thought with worry.

"Oh man! Did you see everyone's faces! Priceless!" Jasper laughed as they exited the town. "Well, I think I should be heading back now. Ortensia already told me what to do. Thank you." Said the doll as she started heading her way towards the Village. But she was stopped as Moss blocked her path. "Whoa whoa whoa! You can't leave yet."

"But I already know what to do. I'm sure I'll be fine. Plus I'm really not starting to feel well. I just want to lie down now." Clementine mumbled as she put a hand on her head and closed her eyes.

"No no. You can't leave yet. That info that Ortensia gave us was...not enough. We have to get some more." Grubb said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started leading her towards the opposite direction. "You'll be fine. A little fresh air should do the trick." "Well...ok." Clementine agreed weakly with a nod.

"Hey! I bet the folks of Ventureland know what to do!" Jasper said as the group started walking towards Mean Street.

XXX

Markus's first stop was OsTown, knowing that Clementine would come here eventually. It was either that or Mean Street.

As soon as Markus entered the town, Ortensia came rushing up to him. "Oh Markus! Thanks goodness your here!" she exclaimed out of breath. "I assume you're looking for Clementine, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Markus asked surprised. "Lucky guess." She said with a smile. "Anyways, she was here a while ago. She has..." "Measles. I know." Markus said, finishing her sentence.

"Right. But she was also with the Lonesome Ghosts. They said that they were just bringing her so they can ask some folk for advice on how to make her feel better. But I don't think that's true." Ortensia said as she crossed her arms. "I think they're just using her to scare people."

"What? What?! WHAT!?" Markus exclaimed. "Who in the right mind would take advantage of someone who is sick!?" Markus yelled in anger. "Oh they're gonna regret this. They're gonna regret this BIG TIME! Where did you see them headed?"

"I'm not sure. I wished I could have followed but...the Measles...and the kids...and-" "Don't worry Ortensia. You tried your best. Thanks." In a flash, Markus headed towards Mean Street.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Lonesome Ghosts were having a blast, laughing their heads off as the residents of Ventureland ran inside the Tiki shop when they heard about the fever. Mr. Smee however climbed the highest palm tree he could find and stayed there. "Eh, Mr. Smee! Do you think you could help this little doll here?!" Jasper yelled from below as he held the doll up to show Mr. Smee. Clementine was now really, _really _tired and was starting to drift off in Jasper's hold.

"Uh, well, I-I don't know!" Smee said nervously as he held onto the tree for dear life.

"Aw come on Smee! Have a heart! Just look at her!" Moss yelled from below as he looked at Clementine who was now fast asleep. Moss lightly patted her cheek to wake her up. "Hey kid, no sleeping on the job." He said as Clementine slowly opened her eyes. "Mm-hm" was the only thing she said.

"Well, it does look pretty bad. Don't worry dear! I got just the thing!" Smee said gleefully as he plucked something from the tree and tossed it down to the group. Boo quickly caught it and examined it.

"A fruit? What's that gonna do?" asked Boo as he looked up at Smee with a questionable look. "Oh, believe me; fruit helps build the immune system." Smee said proudly. "Now I don't want to sound rude or anything, but could you please leave? We can't afford having the virus around." Smee said as nicely as he could.

The ghosts decided that they had their fun with this place and nodded in agreement. "Ok. Thanks again Smee!" Jasper said with a wave. "Here ya go sweet cheeks." Jasper said as he handed the fruit to the barley awake doll. Clementine took the fruit in her hands and examined it. It was a light-ish red in colour and felt soft in her hand.

"Hey am I the only one who wonders how a FRUIT grew in a PALM TREE?" asked Grubb. "Nah, don't question it." Moss simply said. "See? She loves it." Sure enough, Clementine was munching away at the small fruit, glad that she had something to eat. She hasn't eaten in a while and she was getting pretty hungry.

Almost instantly, she felt a _tiny _bit better. Sure she still had a fever, had a headache, and was really tired but she could at least walk on her own now. "Ok. I think that's enough for me. I really want to go home now." Clementine said quietly but loud enough for the ghosts to hear. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Sorry doll. Can't do that." Jasper stated as the gang kept walking. "Why not?" Clementine asked with suffering in her eyes. "Because that fruit ain't enough. You need more advice."

"No." Clementine said weakly but that didn't stop her. "I want to go home."

"Come on kid. Don't ya want to get better?" Asked Moss as he came up to her. "I really don't want to travel anymore. I'm leaving." Clementine slowly walked away, heading towards the village.

Just then Jasper appeared in front of her, making the doll jump in surprise. "Oh really? And what are the Gremlins going to do? Their just gonna run away from you. Just like everyone else." Jasper said in a serious tone. Clementine looked to the ground when he said this. It was true. They would most likely run away.

But how could she blame them?

"There there sweet cheeks." Jasper said with a smile as he patted her head. "How about we head back to Mean Street and see if anyone can give you some advice."

"But I already went there. Everyone ran away. It's hopeless." Clementine mumbled.

"Not after we handle them. We'll go up to them and do the talking. Right boys?" asked Jasper with pride. "Well...I don't know..."Clementine said unsure.

"After that, we promise to bring you home." Moss said. "We do?" asked Grubb as he cocked an eyebrow. "_YES..._we do." Said Moss as he winked on the word 'yes'.

XXX

"Oh no! That doll aint coming to this street. Not while I'm around!" Big Bad Pete said firmly to the Gremlin. "I didn't ask if she could come. I asked if she DID come." Markus said, getting slightly impatient with not receiving answers.

"Oh yeah. Came here not too long ago. Caused a whole ruckus when she did." Pete said as he recalled the commotion that happened. "Toons runnin' around like no tomorrow. But'cha can't blame them. Ain't nobody wanting that virus walking around!"

"She's NOT a virus! She has one, but that doesn't MAKE HER ONE!" Markus yelled, finally snapping from all this. "Everyone's been running away from her like she's some monster! Don't they realize that she just wants some help?"

Before anything else could be said, all the toons from Mean Street started screaming and running around like a bunch of elephants that just saw a mouse. They all went into any random building they could find and locked themselves in.

"Oh great! Now what?" Markus asked, annoyed already as he turned to Pete. But he was no longer there. Markus could see Pete through the window of the city hall, peeking outside. "Scaredy cat!" Markus yelled at him. "HEY! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Pete yelled from inside.

When the crowd cleared, Markus could see the reason why everyone was running.

There stood Clementine and the Lonesome Ghosts around her, hysterically laughing at the scene. Poor Clementine looked worst than before. She had a very flushed look and was swaying back and forth, trying to keep her balance. Her eyes were closed and she constantly kept rubbing them. Markus instantly went up to the gang. At first he was fuming with anger, but then his worrying side came as soon as he saw the girl's state.

"Clementine! Thank the Seven Sisters I found you! I was so worried!" Markus said in relief as he gently took the dolls face in his hands. All Clementine did to reply was a small whine.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING?! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL?!" The Gremlin shouted as he let go of Clementine, his anger coming back.

At first the four ghosts didn't say anything and just stared at Markus. But after a few seconds, Jasper picked up the dazed doll and held her in front of him like a shield. "Stand back! We got a Measles infested doll here and we know how to use it!" he shouted, hoping that scared the Gremlin. "Yeah! You don't wanna catch it do ya?" Boo said with a grin.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let me get this straight! They were using Peaches to scare everyone just for their enjoyment!? Now THAT'S a new low!" Shouted a voice from behind. Markus instantly turned around to find Habel.

And all the other Gremlins?

"Wha-wha-wha..." Markus asked, shocked that they all appeared. "Well we all thought about it and you were right. As her only family we have to look out for her. Besides, we're all gonna get it some way or another." Said Prescott, speaking for everyone.

Just then, Gus made his way towards the ghosts and crossed his arms, glaring at them. Jasper instantly put Clementine down and raised his hands in defense. "Hey, hey. We DID help her. We went around asking folks for advice. Sure we had a laugh or two but it was worth it! Right doll?"

Clementine just yawned in response.

"No you didn't. You fellas JUST wanted to have some fun and took Clementine's illness for your advantage. Inexcusable." Gus said, keeping his glare on them.

"Well...it's slightly...true..." Clementine mumbled. Her voice was very quiet. It was amazing how everyone could still hear her. (Well, except the ones in the back). "I got...some...Advice..." she let out a very small, very quiet, dazed laugh before all her strength finally gave way and she fell to the floor.

"See? The kid agrees!" said Grubb as he pointed to the passed out doll. Jamface slowly made his way to her to see if she was alright. When he noticed that she was sleeping, he gave a small sigh of relief. "Oh that's just her being gullible." Prescott said back.

"She's not gullible. She's just...you know. Clementine." Jamface pointed out as he stayed by Clementine's side.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice was heard in the distance. "Hey! Wait up!"

Everyone turned to see who was making their way to them.

It was Oswald.

As Oswald made his way to the crowd, he stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath before clearing his throat and saying "so. I heard someone had Measles. And that a bunch of cowards were using it for their entertainment." Oswald said as he glared at the ghosts. They just nervously smiled in reply.

"Uh...we just remembered...we have a meeting to go to...with...with..." Jasper stuttered, trying to think of something. "With the dead!" Moss shouted out of nowhere. "Right! The dead! Bye!" the leader quickly said as the gang flew off in a panic. "Good riddance." Was the only thing Gus said as the four flew off.

"Yeah. I found out this morning that Clementine had it." Jamface announced as pointed to the sleeping doll, which looked relived that she can FINALLY get some rest.

"Well I just want to make extra sure. So I brought the professional!" Oswald announced as he pointed behind him.

Everyone looked back to see...

Nothing.

"Uh...I SAID I brought the professional!" Oswald shouted.

"What? Oh yes. Yes. That's me. The professional is here!" The Mad doctor said proudly as he came out from behind a building. "Sorry about that. Just found something that I could use later on." He said casually.

"Wait. What does HE know about sickness?" asked Markus as her faced Oswald. "I'm a Doctor fool." The Mad Doc said un-amused. "Oh yeah." Markus mumbled in realization.

"Anyways, where's the sick one?" Doc asked. "Clementine." Answered Gremlin Flynn as he pointed towards her.

The Mad Doctor went up to the doll and lifted her by the face, touching her cheeks and forehead thoroughly. Clementine didn't move as he did. She was just too exhausted "So is it really Measles Doc?" asked Oswald. "No." He replied as he put down the girl, who kept sleeping soundly on the ground. "Just a common cold. She should be better in a day or two. Ta-ta."

And with that, the Mad Doctor walked away, heading to whatever he had to do.

All the Gremlins were completely stunned. Oswald just thought the scene was a bit awkward due to the silence and just slowly walked away, heading in any random direction.

After two minutes of silence or so, Markus spoke. "We were panicking...running around...avoiding her...over...A SIMPLY COLD! JAMFACE!" he shouted in disbelief.

Jamface instantly jumped as everyone angrily stared at him. "I-I was certain it was Measles! It sure felt that way!" Jamface stuttered, as he felt himself shrink under the glares. "Well your certainty caused this whole mess!" Markus said angrily.

"Alright alright! I guess I'm not that great at telling fevers. I didn't mean for any of this." Jamface said honestly.

Markus simply sighed as he cooled down. "Well, no one's perfect."

"I'm really really _really _sorry Clementine. I'll make it up to you somehow. I swear it." Jamface apologized as he put a hand on his heart and the other in the air.

"Save your breath genius. Apologize to her _after _she's recovered." Prescott said as he helped the doll sit up. She was now slightly awake from all the commotion. She rubbed her eyes and looked around in confusion, dazed from her illness.

"Right. Come on gentlemen." Markus said to the crowd as he help Clementine on her feet. "Let's get her home."

**THE END! :D**

**Hoped you all liked it. It was fun writing this =)**

**Just a friendly reminder, make sure you vote on the poll on my profile. I need some ideas for a title on one of my upcoming stories. Read the poll for more info on this story. Thank you =)**


	3. The Truth Doesn't ALWAYS Hurt

**Yo! Haven't been updating this often have I? ^^'**

**This one is about Clem having a little chat with...you guessed it. The one and only Prescott!**

**Don't worry. I'll be making one about her and Markus soon. And I know some of you have been suggesting a one shot about Clem and the bunny children. I do like the idea but I've been putting it to the side because I'm not sure how to do it. I want it to be unique you know? :/**

**But I will be doing it eventually. And one about Markus taking Clementine to Mean Street for the first time. And others. I got I whole document full of ideas. I just gotta put them together.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy! :D**

**Fun Fact: the serious question that Clementine is going to ask in this one shot is a question that I have been asking myself lately. Is this how people really see Clementine? Hm. :/**

******Copyright Claim******

**Date: 20/03/13**

**You are not allowed by any cause to take my story and claim it as your own. Nor are you allowed to take the idea and/or its character(s) in this story that I own. I do not own Disney or its characters but I do own Clementine. Please respect this claim. Thank you.**

The Truth Doesn't ALWAYS Hurt

"I mean, you should've seen it! It was so pretty. I've never seen anything like it! Usually I see a few flowers here and there in the Village but never one like this!" said a very excited Clementine as she gleefully hoped from the place she was standing.

"Mm-hm."

"It was red and small. I think it was about the size of my hand. I'm not sure. What do you call them again?" asked the doll as she went into deep thought, trying to remember the name of the flower.

"Mm-hm"

"Oh! I remember! Markus told me it was called a tulip! *gasp* I should name it! I've named all the other flowers I've seen here. There's Midna and Alice and Nim and Jane and Ariel and Primrose. Actually Primrose was the actual name of the flower but I liked the way it sounded so I kept the original name. But wouldn't it be funny if something was named after what it is? Like if I was named 'Doll' or one of the Gremlins were named 'Gremlin'. That would be silly."

"Mm-hm."

"I should ask Habel to help me. He's good at giving names. 'Peaches' is a good nickname huh? He's never called me Clementine before. Not that I mind. I like the name 'Peaches'. Even though I didn't really _find _the peach tree. Something just caught my attention and when I look to my left _BOOM!_ Peach tree right in front of me. He caught me staring at it and...well you know the rest. You were there remember?" Clementine smiled as she remembered the day she came into the village. It's been about a month since that happened.

"Anyways, back to naming that tulip. Hmmm. Let me think. It's red so it should have something to do with the colour. How about...um..." Clementine took a few seconds to think of a name that would go good with the colour red.

"Oh! I know! Amber! Oh, Amber is perfect. What do you think?" the doll asked cheerfully as she spun around to face the Gremlin.

"Mm-hm."

"...Prescott?"

"Hm...Yeah?"

"I asked you a question." Clementine said, wondering if Prescott was even paying attention.

"Oh right. Yes, wonderful Clem. It's a very good idea." He replied, not looking up to face her.

Clementine let out a little sigh of disappointment. She knew Prescott wouldn't listen. Jamface told her that going to Prescott was a waste of time but she wanted to anyways. She wanted the whole village to know about her discovery.

Well...then again, maybe she should have come to him at a time where he wasn't busy writing in a book that he's been writing in for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Prescott? What are you writing?" she asked as she walked up to the desk he was at. At first he didn't reply. So Clementine leaned forward a bit, trying to see when...

_Slam!_

Prescott closed the book before she can make out the first sentence. When she looked up, he was staring at her with an annoyed look on his face.

Well, at least she got his attention.

Clementine backed away from the desk. "I'm sorry." She said embarrassed as she gave a nervous giggle and put her hands behind her back.

Prescott let out a long sigh as he rested his chin in his palm. "What else do you need Clem?"

"Nothing. I...just wanted to know..." Clementine stopped. Something just occurred to her. She wasn't sure how it got into her head though. It just...sort of crawled in there. And she knew that if she didn't ask about it, it would keep bugging her. "Hey Prescott?"

"What?" he asked broadly as he now gave the girl his full attention.

Well, at least what's left of it.

"I'm...starting to think that everyone in the village is being nice to me because they don't want to sound rude. Whenever I tell them of one of my discoveries, they always say 'that's very nice Clementine.' Well, if you're Habel you would say 'Peaches' but that's beside the point. In reality...do the Gremlins think I'm just some ignorant toon? Does everything I say just sound like a bunch of nonsense to them?" Clementine asked seriously as she looked down to the floor.

"And why, out of all the Gremlins in the village, do you ask me?" Prescott asked as he pointed to himself. He didn't really have time for this. He needed to get back to his work. The sooner they get this over with, the better.

Clementine already knew the answer. "Because you're the most honest." She said as she looked up to him.

Prescott was taken aback by what she said. What...did she mean? "Uhhh...explain." he ordered.

Clementine happily did. "You're never afraid to say what's on your mind. You don't care what others think. You say what you think even if it is a little bit mean sometimes. You see, if I ask Markus the same question, he would say 'of course we don't Clem. Everything you say matters.' But what if he's just saying that to be nice. I'm not saying that's he's mean or anything. He's just being friendly like always. I think one would call it...friendly lying? I don't know." The young doll pointed a finger at the Gremlin as she continued. "You on the other hand, will tell me the truth. I just know it." She said with a small smile.

Prescott didn't say anything. He never thought of himself that way. Did this little girl really look up to him as an honest toon?

Well...one could say he was somewhat...flattered.

"So, please tell me, do you think everything I say is ridiculous? Do you think I'm just some...stupid girl?"

Prescott snapped out of his trance. Right. Clementine was counting on him to be as honest as possible.

So he answered without sending a single lie to sugar coat his answer.

"Clementine, you're far from stupid. You just have a different view of the world. And yes, I'm not the best at listening to you, but that doesn't mean anything you say is ridiculous. And I'm certain the others don't see you as just some ignorant toon. As a matter of fact, I _know _the others really like you because of your nature. Your amazement for the simplest things is what makes you, you. It adds to your innocence and curiosity. Which are two things that define you." He said as he put his book to the side of the desk.

"I would admit, when I first met you, I found you a bit too naive for my taste. And yes, you do get on my nerves sometimes." Clementine bit the inside of her cheek when she heard this.

"But...I guess I have grown to like it in a way. You see, we as grownups are charmed by your nature. It gives us something to look forward to everyday." He finished with a small smile, satisfied with his answer.

Clementine blushed by all this. "You...really mean that?"

"Well it's like you said. I'm the most honest one around here."

Time seemed to slow down for a few seconds. Clementine felt something pop in her and she gave a huge smile of joy. She felt loved. _Really _loved. It was a wonderful feeling.

She was about to say something when suddenly, someone opened the door. Clementine turned to see who it was. "Oh Clem! There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to." Markus said as he entered the small house. He almost took no mind of Prescott much to his annoyance.

"I was actually talking to Uncle Gus a few minutes ago and it appears I got some work to do in Os Town. So I was wondering if you would like to come with me. Maybe visit Clarabelle?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure! I'd love to! Oh! I should go ask Jamface if he has a flower pot! Maybe I can show Amber to Clarabelle!" Clementine exclaimed gleefully as she ran to the door. But then she stopped, turned around, and raced back to the desk. "Thanks for everything Prescott!" she said cheerfully before she ran out to ask Jamface about that pot.

"Anytime." Prescott said to himself as he got out his book and began writing once again.

"Amber?" asked Markus as he raised an eyebrow.

"A flower." Answered Prescott.

"Oh yeah. Clem and her flowers. Wow! That kid must have some imagination. It's nice isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Seeing her like that. Come on admit it. That ball of sunshine brings you joy eh?" Markus said happily as he lightly slapped Prescott's shoulder.

"Mm-hm" was his only reply.

"See? I knew underneath that rock hard shell you still have a soft spot!" Markus exclaimed gleefully.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" asks Prescott, who really just wanted to write in silence.

"Oh yeah. But first I gotta ask. What are you writing?"

"...Genius. Sheer genius." Prescott said with a smile.

"...oookkkkk...anyways, I'll see you later. I got myself a doll to hunt before I can take her to Os Town." Markus announced as he headed towards the door. He also made a mental note to himself to remind Clementine that Jamface doesn't like flowers and that he most certainly didn't have a flower pot.

**I'll try to get "He's Mad Not Crazy" updated this week or so. I'll TRY.**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
